


Make Up Your Mind

by captainbritt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, celebrity!fitz, makeupartist!Jemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbritt/pseuds/captainbritt
Summary: Leo Fitz is the star of a popular television show, and Jemma Simmons has been his makeup artist and best friend for ten years.She is not about to let a little thing like blinding sexual attraction stop her from being a consummate professional.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspired by a scene in Lucifer where Lucifer is all disheveled and covered in kiss marks after making out with a girl (https://youtu.be/b084qNeBz9s?t=46) and it got me thinking about the makeup artist who got to put those kiss marks all over Tom Ellis?? And then I turned it into Fitz because I am Fitzsimmons trash.
> 
> this is my very first time writing fic I'm super nervous please enjoy

Jemma pushed her hair out of her face as she meticulously wiped down her station, sanitized her brushes, and reorganized her supplies. It had been a very busy day on set, and she and her team had been cooped up in the makeup trailer since 4:45 am.

Flopping into her makeup chair, she rubbed her eyes and let out a frustrated huff. She sent Daisy and Bobbi home hours ago- no need for them all to suffer. But she felt a pang of jealousy as she thought of her own thwarted plans for the evening. The only thing preventing her from cuddling up on her couch with a bottle of wine and the last episode of Carl Sagan’s Cosmos: Possible Worlds was Leopold Fitz.

As if on cue, the man himself burst through the door and doubled over, panting heavily with his hands on his knees. He was clearly trying to say something, but she couldn’t make out a single word of it through his frantic gulps of air.

She jumped up and rushed to his side. “Fitz, what the hell happened? Did you RUN here?”

Jemma rubbed his back concernedly as he caught his breath. But when he straightened and she got a good look at his bleary eyes, his disheveled hair, and the deep pillow creases cutting across his face, all of the gentle patience left her body.

“You have got to be kidding me-“

“Jemma, please, I’m so-“

“You absolute _wanker_ -“

“I know, I know, it was an accident-“

She held her hand up, stopping him mid-excuse. Jemma took a breath and summoned as much calm as she could muster. They had been working together for ten years, and this was not the first time one of Fitz’s inadvertent power naps had kept her late on set.

“How long?”

He averted his eyes. Not a good sign. “Uh, well-“

“How long, Fitz?!”

“Three hours? Four?” I don’t know Jemma I wasn’t bloody timing myself!” Seeming shocked by his own outburst, he blanched and looked down at his feet.

She whipped around and stalked over to her chair, Fitz slumping along behind her.

“Sit,” she intoned, expression stony.

He complied, and his blue gaze met hers in the lighted mirror in front of them.

“I really am sorry, Jemma,” he beseeched, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She stared resolutely back at him. “I finished my scene and went back to my trailer to use the bathroom, then I sat down on the couch for ONE SECOND to check the score of the Man U game- you know they absolutely crushed Liv- sorry never mind- and I just passed out! In my defense I’ve been here since like seven-”

“Fitz! I’ve been here since 4:45!” He winced. “I had plans tonight! And you’re telling me that I have been waiting here for you for an extra _four_ hours?!” He didn’t need to know that her big evening plans had basically consisted of a solo Netflix and Chill.

She put her hands over her face and collected herself. It was an accident, she knew that, but she was exhausted and grumpy and wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet. No matter how adorably contrite he looked.

“Let’s just get this thing off your face so we can both get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little prologue to get the ball rolling! I already have over half of this written so updates should be quick! leave me a comment to let me know what you think!!!! <3


	2. Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a little backstory

Jemma first met Fitz when they were teenagers, on the set of a low budget indie film called “The Academy”. It was her very first gig, after moving to Los Angeles completely alone to make it as a makeup artist in Hollywood. When Leo Fitz walked into her trailer, handsome, pasty, and achingly shy despite being the star of the film, she immediately recognized a kindred spirit.

Over the course of the shoot, their friendship was cemented over homesickness, proper English breakfast, and classic Doctor Who. By the time “The Academy” was released, they were completely inseparable.

And Jemma had fallen completely in love.

As they grew closer, she never allowed herself to hope that Fitz might feel the same way. He did love her- she knew that. But he had never shown any indication that he thought of her as anything more than a best friend. Jemma wasn’t positive that he realized she was female.

Nevertheless, she cherished his friendship more than anything else in her life. She wouldn’t jeopardize their relationship for some silly, unrequited feelings.

After “The Academy”, Fitz starred in a run of successful indie films and began to get some mainstream recognition. Fast forward ten years, and he had found his niche on primetime television. His most recent venture was a buddy cop crime procedural that he starred in with Lance Hunter, appropriately titled “Bloody Hell”. Fitz was the analytical, by-the-book straight man to Hunter’s chaotic, off-the-cuff maverick. They played off each other well, and their on-screen antics carried the show through six successful seasons.

Jemma had been an MUA on every project that Fitz had been in since “The Academy”, but “Bloody Hell” was her favorite job of theirs by far, purely due to the violent nature of the show. Instead of spending her days covering up tattoos and under eye circles, she got to be more creative- using SFX makeup and prosthetics to simulate broken noses, black eyes, dead bodies, and more. It may be gruesome, but she loved her work. And she loved working with Fitz.

Which she tried to remind herself of as she began the tedious process of removing the makeup and prosthetic from his stupid face.

“Ow,” he mumbled, when she set to work peeling off the latex forming his black eye.

“Sorry,” she soothed, brushing her thumb over the sensitive skin underneath his eye. “As you know, it’s been on for a really long time.”

He just looked at her quietly, holding his head still as she worked. He really had no right looking that good with a full face of gory SFX makeup. But she had long ago given up hope that she would stop finding Leo Fitz unbearably attractive.

A few minutes passed, and he cleared his throat. “So, uh, you mentioned plans earlier.”

She just looked at him, waiting for him to finish. “Yeah I did- and?”

“Oh, nothing, uh- never mind. I guess I just didn’t realize you had something to do tonight,” he stammered. “Sorry I- uh, I mean, what were they? The plans?”

“Would knowing I had somewhere to be have made you get here any quicker?” She raised her eyebrow.

He scoffed and looked away. “Just making conversation.”

“I guess ‘plans’ is a bit of an exaggeration.” He raised his eyebrow. “I’ve been meaning to watch the Possible Worlds finale for a while now, and-”

“Jemma!” he interrupted her, laughing. “You can’t call getting wine drunk while watching a documentary ‘plans’!”

“Well, what did you think I meant?! I have a 6:30 call time tomorrow- I shouldn’t even be doing that!”

He laughed at her quietly, and she gave the latex a last little tug, harder than maybe she had to. The piece came off in her hand, and she stashed it in her top drawer. 

“I really am sorry, Jems. I know how tired you are. How can I make it up to you?”

She held his chin steady in her hand as she dabbed gently around his eye with isopropyl myristate. She really hoped he didn’t notice the blush blooming on her cheeks as she imagined all the various ways she wanted him to make it up to her.

“There, you’re done,” she murmured, running a hand briefly through his sleep-tousled hair. “And forgiven.”

His answering smile was too bright for her to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment if you liked it or if you didn't! <3


End file.
